Don't fall
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: It was wrong, but he'd answer L's challenge anyway. He just... he couldn't fall. He wouldn't allow himself to fall. PWP, LRaito


PWP WARNING. (PWP Porn Without Plot)  
LRaito. Meaning it also contains yaoi.

...It was supposed to have a plot, I swear! I don't know how it turned out this way! cries Someone kill me NOW! NOW, you hear me?!  
I'm seriously not happy with this, I just can't write NC-17 material. I felt pretty awkward :'D I couldn't make it turn out like I wanted. I should just go back to the teen ratings...

Oh, and I started writing this about 1 am. And finished about 4 am. So I'm sorry it turned out like this, I'm really tired :''D I really shouldn't try doing anything when I'm tired. Especially writing without a plotline in my head. I just improvised.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**DON'T FALL**

_This was wrong._

That was the thought echoing in Raito's mind when L's lips were brought to his, both of their eyes half closed and ears sensitively listening to the wet sound their mouths left when their tongues fought lazily.

_Why am I playing L's little game?_

L smiled, not the innocent and pure smile that sometimes met his lips, but the slightly wicked one, revealing what was really hidden inside of his childish features. He rubbed Raito's chin with his index finger and cocked his head slightly. "Aren't you refusing?"

Raito didn't answer as he stared coldly into the detective's eyes and let him brush some of his hair behind his ear with those long and pale fingers of his. L bit his lip, his eyes still narrowed as he pushed Raito down slightly, making his back make an awkward curve.

"Are you going to play it to the end?" L asked challengingly. Raito knew that if he'd continue, there'd be no backing off. It wouldn't be allowed. He swallowed as normally as he could as he tried to think where he was putting his head into.

He answered with a kiss on L's now slightly swollen lips. L bit his upper lip but he ignored it. Hopefully there wouldn't be a mark. Though he could always say he bit it by himself in concentration.

_I shouldn't have agreed._

L pushed him to the elegant, black mattress, pinning him lazily down and still staring at his eyes, almost like searching for something.

But Raito wasn't backing off. This'd be their secret. They'd never talk about this again.

At least he hoped so.

"Are you just going to stay there and stare?" Raito asked expressionlessly and L smiled. Smiled and leaned in to lick his ear slowly. Raito closed his eyes and slipped his hands over L's shoulders, sinking his nails in the detective's neck before his fingers ran higher to the hair and gripped some of it, forcing the man's face against his. He could smell the sweet scent of L's hot breath.

L bit his nose sharply, making Raito yelp quietly and let go of his hair before he leaned back again and started pulling Raito's shirt off. Raito felt heat rising to his face as his chest was revealed to the cold air and L's gaze that seemed to take in every scar and every curve of them.

_Don't be so gentle… Not now…_

L reached for the back pocket of his jean and pulled out a small key to remove the handcuffs, removed Raito's shirt from it and pulled his off. Then he pushed Raito to the bed frame and kissed him roughly again. Raito heard clinking; L was probably putting the handcuffs away.

No such luck.

He felt the cool metal against his wrists again, noticing he couldn't move them a lot. He shot a murdering glance at L when he tried yanking his hands, knowing very well that it was all for nothing. L started pulling him down, making the strain of the handcuffs rise and Raito's hands get stuck slightly above his head. Raito grit his teeth.

"This is how you like it?" he spat quietly. "Do you do this with every suspect?"

L's hands were tightly on his shoulders, their jeans rubbing tightly together.

"If you remember correctly, Raito, you are the first suspect I have revealed myself to", he answered lazily, massaging the shoulder's of Raito's oddly turned arms. Raito started wondering how long his hands could be in that positions before turning fully numb.

He noticed that L didn't answer his first question.

_I'm not a dog you can pin down and__ make do what you want when you let out a whistle…_

L sat on his hips, pulling Raito up as much as the handcuffs allowed and kissed the younger man's cheeks and eyes, working his way down to the neck and the chest, his fingers barely touching Raito's skin as they ran down to his navel.

Raito hated that maddening touch.

L rubbed their hips together, sending waves of pleasure in Raito's brains, making his face flushed as he stared coolly to those round and alerted eyes.

What did L expect to happen? Did he think he would pull out a magic trick, get the chains off and kill him there and now? Start crying like a baby, screaming this wasn't what he wanted? Spit at his face to make him notice how much he really loathed him? He didn't know. And L surely wouldn't reveal it.

L moved in between his legs and raised his up to remove the white socks from his sweating toes before licking them slightly. It was uncomfortable to have his legs up for that long period of time. When Raito had had enough, he kicked L's face away and put his feet to the mattress again, leaving his knees up and staring with his narrowed eyes in L's blank ones.

L smiled wickedly again.

Raito had just made it clear that there were lines in this game, and he had a say in them too.

L started to work on the buckle of Raito's belt. Raito closed his eyes. Took him long enough.

L dropped the belt to the floor and started working on the button and zipper, pulling Raito's pants down quickly, revealing his black boxers. He dropped the pants to the ground as well and held Raito's knees as he started kissing his thighs, looking up for Raito's reaction.

Raito's breathing was becoming huskier but other than that he tried his best to hide the fact how pleasured he felt when L moved higher and higher. His body had already started to get coated from sweating and his legs felt hot, especially from the parts where L had just kissed them.

He couldn't stop the natural reactions.

_Do _you _enjoy this, L?_

Raito used his legs to push L up. He ran his tongue on the man's neck and heard the man's fastened breathing in his ear. He smiled.

"I could touch you more if you'd remove the cuffs", Raito whispered as he captured L's lips again, biting his tongue and hearing a well earned moan from the work of his talented mouth. "Or then again, you can just leave me like this… Bound up, under your power. Not able to pleasure you as much as I could with freed hands."

"No", L panted. "The cuffs stay…"

Raito felt L's hands running lower again, their faces still rubbing against each others as L slipped his hand in Raito's boxers. For the younger man it was an awkward moment, L's finger's brushing his length, finding out how much exactly had he managed to make Raito tick.

"Judging by this… I don't think you really mind being cuffed at all", L mocked him and drew his hand away, making Raito's hips slightly jump, a gasp escaping from his lips, saliva running down from the corner of his mouth.

L tried to get a grip of his boxers to pull them down but Raito kicked him carefully to the head.

"You still have your pants on. I'm not going to get stripped naked if you don't", he growled dangerously. L blinked but after it pulled his jeans down without seeming to be nervous at all. Then he gripped Raito's boxers again and this time successfully managed to get them off after fighting with Raito's feet a little.

_Lies don't expose themselves as easily, L. We both have come to know it._

L ran his wet tongue over Raito's length, making Raito hold his breath in order to avoid letting out any sounds. L went up and down, played with the tip and took it in his mouth and sucked gently, closing his eyes and examining it slowly with his mouth.

_Please don't treat me so gently…_

L pulled away, breathing heavily and running his hair back. He kicked his own boxers off and Raito looked down shamelessly like L had.

"You seem to have a problem there", he pointed out the obvious. "How long ago was your last time?"

L kissed his knee gently as a refusal to answer. Raito didn't bother asking again as L's coal black hair brushed over his face again, lips pressing on his forehead. And Raito kept his cool. He refused to be afraid of what was still to come. He'd face it with ease like a god.

Or so he hoped, anyway.

"How do you want it?" L whispered in his ear. Raito thought he heard a slight hint of worry in his voice as his fingers played with his nipples, tongue caressing his burning ears.

"You're afraid you'll hurt me", Raito laughed. "I wouldn't have thought."

"Don't laugh."

Raito glanced at L's staring eyes. They didn't seem so evil anymore.

_Don't fall._

"I don't want any of your syrups up in my ass, Ryuzaki", Raito growled at the man. "I won't go that low."

L leaned back again and started playing with Raito's length, making the younger man grit his teeth again. He gathered the wetness to his hand and rubbed it lightly against Raito's entrance. Raito growled.

"Ryuza-!"

"Do you prefer mine, then?" L asked and Raito closed his eyes as his hands ran lower.

"I don't need to see that…" he muttered angrily. L cocked his head with a smile on his lips again.

"Feeling shy?"

Raito snorted as an answer and L ran his fingers over Raito's entrance again. Raito took in a few deep breaths as he felt L leaning over him again and something touched it slightly. He tried to yank the cuffs but they stayed firmly circled in the bed frame.

"Would you feel better if I'd free your hands?" L asked with a blank look on his face again. Raito snarled.

"You've become very talkative. And very worried", Raito spat angrily. "You didn't want to release them. You are certainly not doing it now then."

L didn't answer as he started slowly pushing in. It didn't feel good. It felt… intruding. Wrong. And it hurt. God, it hurt. Pain. Pain. More pain. He felt tears in his eyes and his lower lip was bleeding because he had bit it too hard. He gasped for a few times. And a few times more. He let out a small cry. L stopped.

"Raito-"

"Fuck…" he swore through his gritted teeth and felt his whole body tremble. L seemed to be frozen in confusion.

"If you're going to do it, then do it!" he spat angrily, trying to keep himself from pulling the deal off and just getting the fuck out of there.

…_You hurt me, L._

When L was fully in, Raito had closed his eyes and started crying silently. He looked at L angrily, making him just stare at him quietly. L was close to him again, brushing his hair. Raito buried his face in L's shoulder and tried to get used to the feeling.

But he didn't. The pain didn't go away. He couldn't feel pleasure. He just felt sick.

He was going to have to fake it to ever get through this night.

Alright. Deep breath. He could do it. He _would _do it.

"Ha… Ahh…" he tried tiredly. He could feel L's stare in his skull. "L…"

L tried to move slowly and Raito felt pain shooting up. He felt ripped. Damn it. But he fought not to let it show.

"Haa… Haa… Hhng…"

Raito was shocked to hear voices escaping from L's sealed lips. L leaned back so their faces almost touched but quite didn't.

There was a faint blush and an odd look on his face.

The bastard was really enjoying this.

Raito tried moving his sore hips to meet L's and closed his eyes due to the pain as he felt L shivering over him.

It didn't take more than five minutes of awkward moving from both of them to come, L by overtaking pleasure and Raito mostly by forced pleasure. L pulled out and fell next to Raito who was still in pain and felt nauseous. He would _never_ do this again.

…_I'm not… broken…_

He felt L curling his hands around him and burying his head in his back.

_I'm the one who'll murder you, L._

* * *

I'd be really happy if you'd bother to drop me a review :3


End file.
